


Late at night

by LokiAllonsy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Always Female Loki, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lady Loki, Late Night Conversations, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Mouth Sewn Shut, Self-Esteem Issues, Sort Of, Whump, and very unhealthy viewpoints, but nothing graphic, i guess, most of the time female Loki, or actually, tw: rape, very sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAllonsy/pseuds/LokiAllonsy
Summary: Sif's and Loki's friendhip is long over, but when Sif finds Loki late at night, in need of help, she remembers.TW: Rape, but nothing graphic.





	Late at night

In her mind, Sif was already in her quarters, scrubbing off the layers of dirt and blood and polishing her swords. Now that the banquet was well over, a somber silence hung over the deserted corridors. It was interrupted by a muffled scream. Sif stilled. Her first impulse was to run, but then, it was very likely that she would barge in upon two lovers – it had been too far away to pick up on the emotion expressed in the scream, and even if, well, she wasn't one to judge people for their preferences. So she did her best to run without a sound.

She did not hear anything else until she stood in a spacious passageway. A whimper, that's all it was, but it clearly wasn't joyful. Sif charged to the large door on her left. The first thing she saw was two bodies on top of another, moaning. The smaller one turned its head, revealing a criss-cross of thin lines across her lips. Loki. Sif's thoughts tumbled, and after the shock, she closed the door, casting one last glance--  
Two large green eyes looked at her, wide open with terror.  
One sickeningly slow second passed, in which Sif wanted to run and leave her to her fate.  
Then she took her sword and burst in. The man scrambled to his feet. His hair was balding, and there were wrinkles on his pink face.

„How dare y-“

Her blade was at his throat before he could finish.

„Behave, and I will shackle you and call the guards. Don't, and I will-“

Loki hit the man over the head with the large end of a scepter. He hit the floor with a dull sound.

They stared at each other. 

Loki sank back onto the bed. In the moonlight, her delicate frame looked more fragile than ever, trembling slightly.  
Sif knew she did not excel in situations like this, and her and Loki had a complicated relationship to say the least. (Golden hair, gone forever-) Still, she sat herself beside her, and after a second, laid her hand on the other's shoulder, stroking it softly to ease away the tension.

Books, knives, and green. Loki's room. A flood of memories caught up to her, of late-night laughter, star-gazing and whispered conversations. Of running through the Queen's garden, lying in the grass, two outcasts-- (And I abandoned her, to join Thor and the Warriors Three...) --But friendships just didn't last forever, and that did not excuse what she did.

Loki's breathing bean down. She took a piece of paper from her bedside table and wrote in her elegant, slanted handwriting: THANK YOU.

„It's... How are you?“

I will be fine. I owe you a favour.

„You do not. Of course I helped you. No-one deserves that.“

Loki looked up at her, her expression a strange mix of gratitude and disbelief.

After all I've done, you really think I don't deserve this?

„Of course not- Loki!“

Sif hesitated, then threw her arms around the other, caressing her dark hair. It smelled like childhood, long forgotten. Still, she noticed the tension in her shoulders.

„Wait, is this fine or does it remind you of...?“ Loki shook her head, and laid it on Sif's shoulder. 

Sif could feel the thin, magic cord that sew the trickster's mouth shut on her skin, a punishment for the last in a series of ploys and schemes. It suppressed magic and had transformed the vibrant, smug goddess with her mischievous grin into a mute, pale shadow. The only thing that remained was her pride, and now, in Sif's arms, even that was falling apart.

Sif wouldn't have thought that she minded so much. Loki had a way of being absolutely infuriating, and seeing her brought down a notch should have been a triumph. But Sif would rather have the Loki which she could hate for her slyness than this one, which made her feel pity, and an uncomfortable guilt.

She stayed till the sun rose and Loki had fallen asleep, tears dried. As she closed the door behind her, the unconscious man – the rapist, she reminded herself angrily – in tow, she wondered whether this might be the start of something.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, with my super-rare ship of female!Loki and Sif. I imagine them to be around the equivalent of 17 in this.
> 
> I hope you like it, and I appreciate your comments!


End file.
